Love deep beneath the snow
by NSBVEGETA
Summary: B/V get together, theres a cabin its set in winter and Yamcha is an idiot . But hey who doesnt know! Lemon! you have been warned.


Disclaimer : Hey I have no money Im super broke so dont even think about it! I dont own DBZ but I sure love VEGETA so what the hell!THERE ARE VARIOUS LEMON SCENES !!!!! IF you r not older enough to understand dont read it .Italicts mean a dream.  
  
  
  
Love deep beneath the snow  
  
It was a cold , snowy morning at Capsule Corp when Bulma woke up a the sound of an explosion .  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" she screamed jumping out of bed . She looked at her alarm clock it was 7:00 am on a Friday morning and suddenly at realisation of this she got pissed for she knew who caused the explosion that nearly gave her a heart attack . She got on the first thing she could see some short pants and a white tank top so tight that it was pressing her breast to the point were she felt that breathing was a bit too hard but she didnt care she was extremely pissed .Bulma hurried down stairs straight to the Gravity Room .Pounding her fists on the door she called for the saiyan.  
  
"Vegeta!!!!!!! OPEN THIS DOOR AT ONCE , RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!! VEGEEEETTTTAAAA!" she screamed but nothing was coming from inside the room not even an insult . Right there she got worried as shudders began to run through her body for she knew that maybe just maybe he was hurt badly .  
  
"Vegeta!!!!! Are you alright????!! Vegeta!!! ANSWER ME!!!" she tried to open the door but no such luck .She started to hear some grunts and some moans signaling that someone was in a horrible amount of pain. She panicked "Oh Kami I have to get him out of there!!!!!!!!! He's hurt! VEGETAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!! "  
  
"Leave me a....lone Wom......an IM FINE!!!!!" he screamed in pain .  
  
"No "you are not ok "I feel it in your voice" Im coming in wether you like it or not !!!!!!!!!!!" she said .  
  
"If I even see your head poking in here I'L.....L KILLLLLL YOU!! " "Now LEA.....VE ME ALONNEEE !!!!!!!!!!!!!" he said wincing in pain .  
  
Bulma was desperate she could hear him now screaming in pain feeling powerless for not beign able to broke down the door and go to his aid she quickly began to think and found a dagger on the shorts . "Genius !!!! but then again Im Bulma Briefs what can you expect " she grinned , distracted by another grunt she started to pick the lock from the control panel outside while the other tried desperaly to punch the code to see if the door would open frustrated she curse at the panel " UHGGGG! You fuking piece of SHIT ! "Open!!" . As if it was on cue the door opened making Bulma sigh in relieve.  
  
"Oh Thank Kami" then she rushed to the figure on the floor there was blood flowing freely from his stomach "NOOOOO! Vegeta what the fuck did you do this time!! "  
  
"Shut the hell up woman UHGGG! "Im fine this is only a scratch" "Im a saiyan he pause to take catch his breath " pain is nothing to me" "Leave!!!!"  
  
"No!! you ' re hurt and your bleeding all over the place let me help you Vegeta dont be stuborn !!"  
  
"NO!!!!!!!!" he shoved her away from him with demanding force as he tried to get up holding his stomach.  
  
Bulma was stopped by one of the walls feeling a sharp pain on her back "AHHHHH! " "Oh WHY the fuck did you do that!!!!!! I was just trying to help you BAKA! she barked at him watching him laugh for one second.  
  
"Do you honestly think I care for your well being woman! " "dont make me laugh " with that said she saw his knees buckling then a big thud as he fell unconcious to the floor . Bulma got up and with all her strengh drag him into the house panting and shivering hard from what she just did Bulma went for her Med kit and started working on the task at hand . She took some scisors in her hand and began to cut through the saiyans armor when she got to the waist she stopped and thought about whether she should remove the lower part or not "What the hell " Anyways its full of blood and I need to see if he's has hurt himself more than just the stomach with that said she cut the pants and remove the cloth from him she gasped "Oh my he's ........ he' s .......umm...... well endowed " she thought as a light red shade was coming on her cheeks .  
  
Bulma put some badages on him finished patching him up and put a warm thick blanket on him and left . As she got out off the room going to hers like it was so far just three doors down . Thoughts of what she saw began to flow on her mind ."He looked so peacefull... like a child " He's beautifull so sexy and and masculine and well build!! she felt her womanhood getting warm just thinking this plus "MMMMMMM! he's so big!! I bet he must be pretty damn good at fu....." she stopped herself her mind was going nuts What the hell was that BULMA!!! he's a murderer an asshole a prick nothing but a spoiled arrogant mister IM THE KING OF THE FUCKING UNIVERSE ! besides he's not even your kind he's an alien yuck! and you have Yamcha now He's hot and sexy and your BOYFRIEND!!! her mind screamed.  
  
Bulma snapped out of the trance and decided to take a long delicious very deserving HOT bath Oh! how she love those besides the smell of blood was getting her sick .Walking slowly through the long hall she stoped to see her reflection on hall mirror she was covered in Vegetas blood her top, her upper arms , her face a little and her lips where almost blue now she had forgoten about the cold and the snowy weather outside " Ohhhhh! she strecht her arms "I better hurry and clean myself up Yamcha should be here at any minute and I have to look into that heater cause Its not working properly Im freezing" with that she got to her room , picked some sexy clean clothes a white blouse and a black skirt , prepared her bath with lots of bubbles and pleanty of hot water , undress herself and then she embarked in an pleasurable adventure "MMMMMMMMM Oh yes" just what I needed " she said resting her head on a pillow like scrubber as she stepped into a deep slumber.  
  
Her dream was very similar to what she was doing , she was in the tub full off delicious warm water resting when Bulma felt a pair of hands rubbing her neck .Bulma gasped but soon relaxed to find Yamcha giving her a nice massage.  
  
"MMMMMM!" oh baby your hands feel so good" she cooed.Yamcha's hands came lower and lower and lower closer to her nether region. "MMMMMMM!! Oh Yam......."HOLYSHIT!! VEGETA!!!". What are you doing here???!! '' Wheres Yamcha?" she asked him covering her breasts with her hands.  
  
"That baka is not here! Woman... but I am he said seductively."I know what you need and Im the one thats going to give it to you ....woman" he licked her ear making her shiver.  
  
"Oh really is that so ?" she whispered.  
  
"Thats right".The bathroom scene changed quickly and now they were on her room .He was kissing her violently not letting her gasp for air it was like he wanted to do this a long time ago and this was his oportunity and he wasant going to let it go to waste. Bulma responded with the same passion , same fire, same desire.They moaned againts eachothers mouths then Vegeta let his hands run their course through her statuesque body cherishing every inch.His hands grabbed her breasts squeezing them gently he lowered his head to taste them .Bulma could do nothing more but moan blissfully.  
  
Vegeta then decided to go down on her ."Oh kami she tastes better than she looks and and..... she's beautifull" he thought.Bulma was lost in a world of pleasure ,when she was close to release he stopped much to Bulma's dissapointment.  
  
"Well!" she said angry as she took deep breaths.  
  
He chuckled and said purring in her ear "On your knees", she obeyed then he entered her earning a loud moan for his Huge effort.Vegeta started a slow pace then a fast hard one not too hard he did not want to hurt her , he knew how fragile she was.Bulma couldnt take his deep thrust crying and screaming for her life begging him to stop as a pleasure wave crashed down on her and she had her release Vegeta followed soon after.  
  
He turned her and came on top of her then placed one of her legs on his shoulder and enter her again"Oh kami!.........Yesss.....Ve-ge-tahhhhhhhh!" he was on fire giving hard thrust that were hurting her.Vegeta was losing control his animal side was taking over him .All Bulma could hear were growls , roars amd grunts.She tried to push him away but he was far to strong.  
  
"STOP!!!!" Vegeta you're hurting me!!!" He lost his trance and stopped abruptly.Bulma got up the bed after he released her and hurried to the door when he spoke upset.  
  
"You are nothing but a weakling!!!!! he barked ."I dont know why I even considered fucking you , you are not worth the effort , you are weak I see why that idiot Yamcha cheats on you!" Bulma eyes went wide.Vegeta laughed ''I bet that you cant even handle him thats why you dont give yourself to him''.  
  
Bulma felt her blood boiling , she thought she was going to explote then she turned around to Vegeta who was sitting on the bed and said "You think Im weak huh?" she felt something taking over her possessing her it was her feral side her hidden animal side , "I'll show you Vegeta exacly how weak I AMMMM!!!!!!" She pounced him .Bulma was kissing him hard and long like she was drowning and he was the air she needed .Vegeta couldnt register still what was happening but sensed that Bulma was not herself and he liked it. Giving to her wishes he let her on top .Bulma pulled him up violenty grabbing his unruly hair and pulling his head back so that she could lick his strong neck , he growled.  
  
" Too tough for you my prince" and evil laugh came of her lips ."I'll make you pay for your harsh words , Vegeta you'll think twice before calling me weak again".Bulma took his member and shoved it inside her forcing him to place his hands on her hips to help her get in rhythym."Show me what you got Vegeta , hit me with your best shot" .  
  
"Is that a challenge woman ? he said cooly.  
  
"You bet your saiyan ass it is ravage me , dont hold back ,kill me if you have to try your best to make me beg thats if you can princey'' .  
  
"You dare to mock me woman alright thats it! you'll beg for mercy before Im done"Vegeta said pissed .He started to fuck her harder than before with incredible force all he was getting from Bulma was evil laughter mixed with moans begging for more punishment , he obliged her change was driving him mad she was so wild.  
  
"Getting .........MMMMMM!! YESSSS!!!tired OHHHH! UHGGG!......Vegeta" she asked.  
  
"YOU grunt...... WISH!!" was his response.  
  
Two hours later he was getting tired and surprised she wasant dead or at least begging for him to stop.It seemed that more he pumped the more she wanted , he tried to please her more but coulndt he was about to come when he heard her give a feline like roar as she came , he gave his own and came thanking Kami that she was alive."I.... I... believe ..thats a draw.....woman he managed to say to Bulma that was uncouncious in his arms .  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK? " ....Woman..... "I broke her ! , Killed her NO!!!!''.Bulma came to her senses and woke up , the water in the tub was cold but she felt like she was burning .  
  
"Oh kami , What was that?! , I was such a slut . OH KAMI! " Why Vegeta hunts me!!!? I.... I.... dont even like him I mean sure he's atractive but EW!!! NO NONONONONO! I have a boyfriend whom I love very much or do I?! Im so confused I HATE YOU VEGETA!!! UHGG!" she screamed frustrated. "I better get downstairs and cook something that'll get my mind off Vegeta besides Yamcha's coming." Bulma got dressed and went to the kitchen to cook. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***********************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
On his bed Vegeta was shuddering moving his head from side to side he sure was having one of those damn nightmares that hunted him almost every night. "Woman " he said in a hoarse soft tone looking into her eyes those two saphiers that had him on a strong spell sience the first time he put his eyes on her .  
  
"I dont know what you have done to me to do this but your driving me mad" "I can not get free from this spell that you have cast upon me you have changed my destiny. " I dont have any defenses left to used againts you no matter how hard I try to get you out of my head , you have become an intruder in my mind ,you have stole my dreams but then again you have given me hope ".  
  
"What the hell are you doing The Prince of all saiyans does not show emotion his head fought with his heart .Remember you are the perfect warrior Cold and ruthless a warrior that lives on his strengh alone uninhibited from foolish emotion thats what you are dont be a fool!!! "Forget this weakling focus on Kakarot he's your goal your main objective FORGET HER!!!!!! SHES WEAK!!! his pride said .  
  
"No that is not true you love her , you want her , make her your mate now dont lose this oportunity end it now make her your own!!! his heart told him battling his pride.  
  
He paused for a second then continued.  
  
"There's nothing I would deny you , nothing that I wouldnt give you just tell me that you wanted me as much as I want you " "Woman ....... Tell me you want me " He whispered "I'll make you feel things that only you can dream off " "I'll protect you , " No harm will come to you " Tell me you want me"...... he said whispering in her ear again as he felt her tremble at the feeling of his hot breath on her ear .  
  
He looked at her face trying to read it but it was imposible surprisingly he couldnt read her face it was ....... just impossible."If I call her by her name maybe then she'll respond he thought " . "Bulma" he said as her eyes got wide "Heal these old wounds of pain and hate with your soft touch and take away my scars with your kiss " God! "Woman Please be my mate" Please!" I need you" I..... I .... Lov..... all of the sudden the room got red and warm as he looked at Bulma laughing maniacly .He was shocked her laughter was diabolical then she spoke.  
  
"You love me!!!!" another outburts of laughter "So the prince wants me to heal his wounds with my touch and lift his scars with my kiss "she said with sarcasam on her tone "Ohhh please I would NEVER EVER!!!!!!!!!! Be as CRAZY as to join you " Besides How can I love a low class monkey like you !!!" "A big NOTHING like you !"You are nothing!" You are shit !!"You dont even EXIST to me !" You dont even exists..... "You cant even hahahahahahahahaha! beat a third class SOLDIER like SON-KUN! TO MAKE THINGS WORSE YOU CANT TURN INTO A SSJ! more laughter came out of her as her words were like daggers being launch into his heart. "Anyways you are too late My dear prince "she wiped her tears from laughter off her eyes .  
  
He looked at her with anger and pain in his eyes wanting to send her to the next dimension but he loved her he couldnt hurt her .  
  
"Yamcha has claimed me for his own and I have chosen HIM as my Husband!" . Out of the blue Yamcha was on the room laughing diabolicly at Vegeta then he kissed Bulma she responded with such passion and right there in front of Vegeta they started to make love.  
  
"No stop !!! SHES MINE !!!!!!!!!!!" "Yes Yamcha" she moaned , " UHGGGG more baby YES! MORE AHHHH!"  
  
"I'LL KILLLLLLLLL U FOR THIS STOPPP STOPPPPPPPPPPPPP STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPPP "  
  
" YESSSSSS OHHH!! YAMCHA!!!! " she moaned some more.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! "BULMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! "  
  
" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Vegeta open his eyes and sit back up his breath was ragged and his body was drenched in sweat . "Why does this woman hunts me so??" he asked to himself . "I cant get her out of my head " "Damn you Bulma !!" he cursed . "She's so beautifull " "What a creature so perfect so .... so.. WEAK his pride spoke.  
  
"See if you go and tell her she'll laught at you and kill your heart. He found himself with some kind of white clothes on his wounds then he realized he was on his room . He gave a glance at the clock on his dresser it said that it was 8:00 pm "Damn my training!! no matter I'll continue tomorrow" he mumbled and shook himself up. He grabbed a black tank top , jeans and a black leather jacket got dressed and went downstairs he was hungry anyways it was time for dinner he couldnt go to the kitchen with his bathrobe .Bulma would kill him with her screams and he didnt want a headache his dream was still hunting him he just wanted to satisfy his hunger and be left alone in peace. He went down stairs and headed to the kitchen only to see Bulma doing the dishes .  
  
"WOMAN GIVE ME FOOD"!!!! "NOW AND BE QUICK ABOUT IT"!  
  
"God damn it Vegeta you scared me " "I see that your back to your old self " "Feeling better?" she asked him.  
  
"What the hell does it look like ? " Im fine woman " "Besides why do you care?"  
  
"Fine Fine !! Vegeta " she said angry "I guess next time I wont even bother to care and mend your royal ass" she said was she put the plate on the table with anger .  
  
"How dare you speak to me like that " "Dont you know what I can do to you? , not even your weakling boyfriend will be able to save you from me".  
  
"Yeah yeah I heard this before blah blah blah on and on like a broken record " "Sorry if I dont even flinch with fear my dear prince" she said then he remembered his dream . "But I think your are full of SHIT" she said with a smirk on her face. She didnt even finished when he got up and rammed her againt the wall .  
  
" Ouch ! Damn Vegeta ! " "Whats up your ass!" "Let me go!" He was holding her by her shoulders shaking her .  
  
"You Bich ! YOU WHORE! "How dare you play with my head like this!! " "I offered my heart , my soul to you "You have stolen my honor!! "I WILL NOT TOLARATE YOU MAKING A FOOL OUT OF ME!!! " .  
  
Bulma couldnt understand what he was saying but she was trembling as fear took over her and she started to scream her lungs out ."Let me go!!!" "What are you doing?" she trashed trying to get away from his grip but to no avail he was far too strong and his hold was like a dead grip , she coulndt get out .Bulma watched him looking at her with hate and anger .  
  
"Why ?" WHY WHY WHYWHYW HY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he roared .  
  
"Why what??!!" Vegeta your hurting me PLEASE!!!"Before she could say more his hand was on her neck to silence her squeezing hard as she found it hard to breathe .  
  
"Ahggg! " she tried to gasp for air but she was failing miserably. She pounded her fist on his arm , she kicked him nothing was working he was not losing his dealdy grip he looked insane , mad it freaked her out.  
  
" If you cant be mine I wont let you be his " "He does not love you! "You'll die!!" "I will Kill you"! he said with an evil/mad look . She felt her senses leaving her . Bulma felt close to deaths door when she touched his hand and looked at him and with the last of her strengh she stroke his cheek her hand falling to the sides . The feeling of her warm touch made him come back to his senses .He realeased the deadly grip only to see Bulma fall on his arms .  
  
"What have I done!!!" he looked at her , he began shaking her "Woman wake up !!!!!!" "wake up!!!!" he wasant getting anything from her . He slapped her a couple off times "Woman Please NO! " "you are too stubborn to Die like this WAKE UP!" She was not breathing he panicked with a last resort he screamed her named as he drove his fist on her chest .  
  
Bulma opened her eyes gasping for air and started to cough violently.  
  
"Woman are you alright " then she looked at him and pushed him away .  
  
"dd ....ont cough cough tou.........ch cough me !" He freezed in disbelief of what he almost did to her .His knees gave in as he fell on them .Then he started to rock himself foward and back like a lost child .Bulma saw him not believing was she was seeing her heart told her to go to him while her mind was screaming at her to run and get the hell away from the monster before her. She got close to him not caring what he could do to her , she knew he needed her help that something was trobuling him .  
  
"Vegeta" she managed with a hoarse tone "What trobules you ?" "Tell me " cough...... "Let me help you" His face was lost as he mumble words on his native tounge .The like lightning he got up and said  
  
" I ...... I have to go I ....... cant stay here " .He flew out the door .  
  
"VEGETA!!!!!" she said but he was already gone .It took Bulma a while to gain her senses and got up the floor when she heard Yamcha calling her.  
  
"BULMA !" "Baby where are you ?" "Bulma!!"  
  
"Im in the kitchen "she manage to say .  
  
"Hey babe" he kissed her "MMMMM! always so delicious" .Yamcha noticed that Bulma was a bit pale and had something on her neck .  
  
"Baby are you ok ?" "Whats the matter? Tell me "  
  
"Nothing Yamcha"  
  
"Are you sure hony?"  
  
"Yes Im fine"  
  
"GREAT! " Cause I got I surprise for you"  
  
"Really" she said trying to mask her emotion from the act that happen just moments before her boyfriend arrived . "What is it ?"  
  
"Well I managed something like oh....... lets just say a romantic X-mas get away vacation on the mountains " "One of my buddies..... well I pulled some strings and favors and he is letting us stay on his cabin and sience your parents are away on business well ...... I dont see why we cant go" "Theres a big frozen lake where you can skate and it has a great view of the forest ". "What do you say baby?" "Are you game?"  
  
Bulma wasant interested she was worried about Vegeta then she spoke "What about Vegeta?"  
  
"What about him ? " Yamcha said with jelousy on his tone .  
  
"Well you know very well we cant leave him alone on the house cause when we come back we might not have a home to come to " she said playfully as she caressed his cheek trying to convince him to let Vegeta come with them .  
  
"Well ..... ok I dont see why not " he lied. "HEY! "I have a cool idea " "Why dont you tell your friend Leena to come with us " "You know then Vegeta will be a little distracted who knows maybe he might even relaxed , for once".  
  
Bulma was surprised with what Yamcha just said. "Ok you contact Leena while I'll try to convince Vegeta ok Yamcha ".  
  
"Its already done babe"  
  
"What do you mean?" she said questioning him.  
  
"Nothing that I 'll do it as soon as I leave" he lied again for he already has this planned with Leena one of his girls and friend of Bulma .They came to an agreement that if Vegeta had to come she would try her best to distract him while Yamcha tried to get Bulma in the sack and then they would just leave.  
  
"Ohhh! alright Yamcha""When are we leaving ?"  
  
"Tomorrow morning babe"  
  
"Ok !" Bulma kissed Yamcha she wanted to broke the kiss but he wasant going to let her get away that easy he decided to try to get her in the sack tonight yet again.He picked her up and went to her room .She was nervous for she knew what was coming he would try to persued her into giving herself to him again .He placed her on the bed as he got on top off her giving her light kisses trying to losen her skirt and the knot on her white blouse.  
  
"Yamcha mmmmm .......... stop" she whispered .  
  
"Shhhhhhhhhh" he said on her ear his warm breath making her tingle. "Its alright come on Bulma you love me right ?"  
  
"Yes Yamcha I do" she said with a little doubt on her words.  
  
"Well then give yourself to me Bulma" he whispered in her ear again seductively ."I would never hurt you baby" He took his shirt off .  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
Elsewere Vegeta was flying through the snowy sky at tremendous speed. Suddenly he stoped in mid air "Fuck I cant power up!" "My ki , Im still w....eak" he grunted as he hold his stomach with his hand only to notice his black shirt had a big stain on it . With doubt of wether he should go back or not he turned back to Capsule Corp to tend his wound again maybe get some rest and to talk to her or at least try to explain himself .He couldnt understand why he wanted to explain what happened .He was a prince a warrior not a weakling! but he kept on going.He got there and entered his room through the window as he shook the snow off him .When he was reaching the knob on his door to open it he heard some one moaning begging its companion to stop with that he realized it was Bulma and Yamcha .His blood began to boil with jelousy something that even Vegeta couldnt understand why was he feeling this way ? Why?! He got out of his room and passed three rooms by and then he was in front of Bulma's room .Vegeta got close to the door keeping his ki low just in case , so that Yamcha wouldnt sense hin then heard moans coming from the room .  
  
Inside Bulma was fighting desire "Ohhhhh Yamcha please stop ".  
  
"Come on baby let me get my hand inside you "  
  
"No Yamcha nooo mmmmmm!..... she arched her back ..... ohhhhhhh mmmmmmm...!! Stop "she whispered .  
  
Yamcha was trying to force it now then she got off her trance and said "NOOO! stop !!! Right Now !"She pushed him away from her fixing her skirt and blouse.  
  
"Babe what wrong ? dont you want this I love you !" "I want you " I would never hurt you Bulma".  
  
"Sorry Yamcha its just Im not ready for this"  
  
"FINE OK !"he said upset I'll Leave you alone" "I'll see you tomorrow " .  
  
"but Yamcha" he gave her a rough kiss on her cheek and went for the knob on her door before he could open Vegeta disapired. Bulma looked from her window as she saw Yamcha leave she knew he was pissed .She started to cry thinking of what happened.  
  
"God I cant even give myself to Yamcha with out ..... thinking .. of HIM!" she sobbed hard as now Vegeta had his ear on the door .  
  
" Vegeta" she said sobbing hard , "Why is that you hunt me so ?" "I cant stop thinking about you " "Please just come back " "what the hell happened tonight?" "You almost killed me and then YOU .. you .... you pulled me back from death""Why are you playing with me ??!!!!" she wailed though her window her voice being over powered by the cold wind. Bulma wrapped her arms around her shivering cold body when her door opened and suddenly there was a figure just standing there looking at her with confusion on his eyes there was Vegeta staring his breathing had become a little ragged and his face was pale .  
  
"Vegeta she whispered with fear on her face maybe he heard her talking about him but then she asked "Are you alright ?"  
  
"Y..esss Wo... man Im fine "  
  
" No you are not" she got closer to him "Dont come any closer woman , I dont want to hurt you like I did tonight".  
  
"You didnt " she said.  
  
"What are you talking about you know very well that you were inches away from death if it wasant for me you would've......... you would've died"  
  
" But I didnt now did I ?"  
  
"Im fine "  
  
"Vegeta I dont pretend to know why you acted the way you did but I know something about me trobules you and ..... something about you trobules me ." "Whatever you have to say to me just do it no matter how much it hurts me ." "I thought you like to see me get hurt , you are very straight foward with me and thats the way I like it". "I rather have the truth kill me that a lie ." Vegeta did not say a word as she kept on talking.  
  
"If you are not saying anything I know eventualy when you are ready you will " but I was thinking that maybe we need a little vacation so Yamcha is taking me to a cabin high up in the mountains with a big lake to skate on and wonderfull view of the forest and city and I want you to come with me err... I mean us ".  
  
"My friend Leena is coming so you ummmmm ..... ahem wont be alone" she said a little jelous trying to mask her tone .  
  
"No Im not going" he said.  
  
"Vegeta Please even you need peace, "it will clear your mind from your trobules ,"you'll relax I know you need this." she said stroking his cheek.  
  
"Hmph!" You know nothing woman" he said nervous from her touch and twiching his face in pain.  
  
"What is it Vegeta ?" she ran her hands down his chest traicing them until they reached his stomach , her hand was wet now not with his sweat but with his blood he was bleeding again .  
  
"Oh no! Vegeta " your bleeding again Why?  
  
"When I was flying...... I cant seem to power up " I dont know why.  
  
" Its because you are seriously hurt , you cant force it or it wont heal properly thats it you're coming with us it'll do you good "  
  
"Alright woman if it'll shut you up then fine".  
  
"Great now lets get you to your room and pack , here put your arm on my shoulder ".  
  
" Can get up by myself woman dont touch me" she watched him trying to get up .  
  
"Alright ! Alright then hurry up we dont have all night and we have to pack Yamcha is coming for us early in the morning!" He growled at her making her smirk . When they got to his room she told him to sat on the bed strangely he obeyed to her amusement .  
  
" Good boy " she said with a smile on her face.  
  
" Hmmph !" Im not a dog woman!"  
  
"Ohhh Im sorry your highness , Forgive me my lord" she said sarcastic tone. "Now stay put while I make your suitcase " .Then Bulma picked all sorts of things scarfs , gloves , pants , two pairs of black boots and lots of shirts put them on the suitcase and said "Well I think thats about it but I'll leave it open just in case you want to put something more ok."  
  
" Hummph!" he grunted .  
  
"Well now lets check your stomach out"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me Vegeta " "Take your shirt off now!"  
  
"Is that a comand or plea"  
  
"ITS a Comand!" Vegeta NOW!!!" she said annoyed at his smirk on his face .  
  
"If you cant do it then I'll do it for you !" "Get your arms up ! " Bulma lifted his arms angryly , he could tell she was pissed now the smirk on his face grew wider , he found this amusing .Bulma got his shirt off an throw it on the floor then she focused on his bandages and blood was dripping from it . " I have to change the bandage again stay still it wont take long " she went right to work grabbing her medkit as he watched every move she made with excrutiating detail.  
  
"Damn he's so hot" Kami give me strengh no to make a mistake " "We are not meant to be even though when every cell in my body wants him badly" Oh Kami I need him so badly " It was hard to keep patching him up she struggled a little but regained her senses and kept going.  
  
Vegeta on the other hand couldnt take his eyes those piercing ebony eyes off her body .He watched every stroke of her hands on his stomach . "What a creature , she's beautifull " lust and desire was taking over him.He closed his eyes as images of her delicious looking lips ran through his mind they were on him kissing , nipping , her tounge making little trails on his neck .Then another image of her on top making him moan her name as she moved like a wild cat in heat .His breathing was getting hard again .Bulma looked up to see him with his eyes shut bitting his lip and taking the sheets making fists with them .  
  
"What the hell is he doing?" she thought "He most be in pain , but I just finished patching him up " "Whats he up too?" Then something weird happened something entered her mind she gasped and shut her eyes to see images of her making love to Vegeta. She was on top moving like a crazed cat screaming in pleasure at this her breathing was hard too she remembered her dream , her hand made its way to find Vegetas on the bed .  
  
Now Vegeta was on top kissing her with such passion exploring her mouth playing tonsil hockey he broke the kiss and proceded to lick her neck making Bulma moan with pleasure .Out of the blue he thrust violently inside of her again making her scream much like her dream. His rhythym was slow at first he wanted to make sure he was not hurting her but then lust and desire his need for her , his feral side took over him , his pace got fast and hard incredebly violent as he quenched his desire . Cries of pain echoed the room for it was too painfull for her to take but strangely she yearned for more .  
  
"MORE!!!" VEGETA!! MMMMMMM!!! " TAKE ME"" HARDER HARDER HARDER HARDER!!!! MORE MORE MOREEE!! AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" he obliged giving powerfull , hard and deeper thrusts taking Bulma to the edge of insanity of pleasurable insanity as she dug her nails on his broad back drawing blood from it .The more he pumped the more she wanted , he gave her everything he got as the burning passion inside of him was about to explote .Right then Bumla heard him roaring her name into the darkness of the night as she screamed his both climaxing together .  
  
The connection of their minds broke off and Bulma fluterring her eyes open only to see Vegeta drenched in sweat face to face with her panting hard .  
  
"What was that?" she managed no answer came from him ."Vegeta !"  
  
"Leave Woman now"  
  
"But....."  
  
"LEAVE!!!!!!!" he barked she obeyed and left him alone closing the door behind her .  
  
"It cant be how could she know what I was thinking ....." "She knew!!" "She was there with me as I ..... I was making love to her " Imposible " " Shes not my mate " "How can she bond with me when I ... his eyes grew wide "Bond!!!" "Imposible!!!!" "I cannot be bonded to her I just cant !" shes weak , a mere human beign" " I refuse!!" he buried his fists on the bed uhgg! "fuck" I wont think about this I better get some rest tomorrow that asshole is coming , maybe shes right the wild forest scene will do me good I've been training to hard I need a break "he said as he drifted into a deep sleep .  
  
On her room Bulma couldnt believe what she saw and what happened . "oh Kami he wants me as much as I do " "but we cant do this I have Yamcha and he loves me and I... I love him , I just cant " "Bulma forget about it just go to sleep " she got undressed and went to sleep.  
  
Next morning breakfast was quiet then Bulma turned to Vegeta "you might wanna get dressed Yamcha will be here at any minute and the plane is ready we dont want to be late. Vegeta drank his large cup of juice and went upstairs to get dressed .Bulma , Yamcha and Leena were ready waiting up for Vegeta .  
  
"Bulma go get him will you Please "  
  
" Ok Yamcha !  
  
" Vegeta" she hurried to his room upset when she opened the door he was close to the window watching the snow fall outside "Vegeta is that you " she said . Vegeta had black pants ,a gray turtle neck tight enough to see his muscles , black gloves and a long black leather jacket , she flushed as her eyes went from down all the way up "Black is his color ." "Kami he looks good , good enough to eat " she thought.Vegeta turned to see her.  
  
"Of course you baka !" "What the fuck is this ?" "I look like an idiot".  
  
"No you dont you look great come on were leaving" .He followed her .They left .On the plane he was staring at this redheaded girl yapping and yapping about clothes , he wanted to kill her .Bulma laughed slightly when she glance at the back of the plane with the mirror to see Vegeta making a funny expression that she interpreted as if "Give me a rope I wanna hang myself put me out of my mysery woman".  
  
"Were here! Yamcha said "lets get this bird ready for landing" there was high winds that made the plane plunge down at rapid speed then made a huge thud on the ground.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL WHATs THAT YAMCHA!!!!"  
  
"Well it was a hard landing Bulma!"  
  
"Especially if you dont know how to land!!".  
  
She looked at the back to see Leena's arms wrapped aroung Vegeta's neck with her eyes closed .Vegeta saw her looking and decided to play as he put his arms around Leena's waist and asked her .  
  
"Are you alright girl?".  
  
"Yes I am ".  
  
"Thank God you were here , if not I would've collided with the wall", "Gosh you are so strong and you have well umm... Im sorry but you have huge muscles ".  
  
"I know" he paused "I trained very hard to be this way " he smirk as Bulma was fumming with jeoulsy.They got out of the plane to look at their surroundings .  
  
Bulma looked at Vegeta he had his back turned to her , she could feel his smirk "He wants to play well then two can play that game."  
  
"Oh hony its beautifull come here mmmmmmmm! Bulma kissed Yamcha , he was shocked but responded.  
  
"Thats it baby get in the mood cause I'll finally make you mine you'll be beging me to fuck your brains out Bulma you will." hahahaha "You will"he thought.  
  
" MMM! yummy babe" he let go of her grip "Come on lets go inside the cabin" .  
  
They went in it was absolutely gorgeous as well as the scenery outside with the huge cristal like lake , and a perfect view of the city .The air was much more fresher cold but fresher.Yamcha and a very reluctant Vegeta went to get firewood for the fireplace after a while Bulma and Leena were settle in then Leena spoke.  
  
"Hey Bulma "  
  
"Yes Lee?"  
  
"Um does Vegeta have a girlfriend of some sort ?", "Cause I find him very atractive and I really really want to get to know him more".  
  
"Are you nuts !!!" Bulma barked .  
  
"What is it Bulma ?"  
  
"Oh Lee you dont know what you're getting yourself into he's.... he's a prick , very difficult man."  
  
"Wow! Bulma if I didnt knew any better it sounds like you have tried "  
  
"What !!!!! Bulma was pissed now "Please Lee !! I have Yamcha he's hotter and way better than Vegeta"  
  
"I know" Leena said mumble .  
  
"What was that ?"  
  
"Nothing I mean well Yamcha is very good to you , he loves you ". "So what are we cooking ?"  
  
"How about fish ?"  
  
"Sounds good Bulma lets get to it " they began cooking .  
  
By the time they finished Yamcha and Vegeta were back the fireplace was lit when they heard Lee calling them.  
  
"YAMCHA , VEGETA!!! Dinner ! as they sat on the table Bulma and Lee placed the food and sat down to eat .Dinner was quiet nothing was said it was weird too much tension. Yamcha gave a little nod to Lee then she leaned over Vegeta and said  
  
"I wanna go for a walk wanna come with me ?" Knowing that this would piss Bulma of he said yes seductively. Bulmas eyes grew wide at his answer ,she wanted to beat him up and kill her for being such a slut! but masked it .Lee and Vegeta got up and left .Yamcha looked at Bulma .  
  
"Babe need help with the dishes? "  
  
"Well yes are you sure you want to help me you'll get bored'' she said playfully.  
  
"Lets make it interesting then ".They began washing the dishes then Bulma felt Yamcha's wet hand on her left breast .  
  
"Yamcha!"  
  
"SHHHHHHHHH!!!" "Calmn down , relax let me do the work for you ", "Rest your head on my shoulder and close your eyes " "Let me touch you baby" she did as she was told .  
  
Outside the house it was cold , it was freezing but Leena didnt care she wanted to get Vegeta.  
  
"Woman arent you cold?" he asked as they stoped in front of a tree.  
  
" No not at all "  
  
"Your shaking maybe we should head back "  
  
"Maybe Im cold" Lee said , "But I think you could warm me up "she pulled him close "I found you incredibly atractive Vegeta " "I want you to take me " "Take me now!" her legs were locked on his waist . She kissed him but he didnt respond he just pushed her and Leena fell on the cold snow.  
  
''Oww!'' " What is it ? " "Whats the matter?" " Am I not atractive to you?" she asked frustrated at Vegetas lack of response to her kisses .  
  
" Woman you are alright .... he paused but my heart and soul belongs to another".  
  
Leena looked at him and said "She must be a lucky one , I apologize for this '' and Vegeta ''I'll be in my room if you changed your mind '' she wiped herself and left to her room. Vegeta also headed back to his room and locked the door behind him.He lay on the bed and started thinking about the looks of jelousy Bulma had on her eyes when Leena was close to him and he thought of what just hapened and how much he wanted it for Lenna to be Bulma slowly drifting to sleep.  
  
Bulma and Yamcha were on their room .Yamcha removed her top and her pants she was on her undies.Yamcha was on his boxers kissing and nipping her breasts through her bra.  
  
" Uh! she arched her back looking at the ceiling but Yamcha's touch was nothing compared to what she felt the other night with Vegeta.Although they didnt touch eachother it felt so real that Yamcha's efforts of trying to turn her on were not working at all. He notice it .  
  
"Babe Whats wrong with you ?" ''You are so tense , relax''  
  
''I cant Yamcha''  
  
''Bulma its ok let me help you '' he kissed her neck but nothing , no response from her .She pushed him aside .  
  
''I cant do this!''  
  
''Not like this''  
  
''Not wit..... ''before she could finished she realized that his face was full off confusion and anger.  
  
''God! Bulma you are so difficult , fine forget about it, " Goodnight!!'' he turned his back and went to sleep. Bulma did not sleep that night she had the saiyan prince on her mind. Next morning Bulma got up early made a huge breakfast and left the cabin to take a walk maybe skate the lake while she think. On the cabin Yamcha was in the kitchen talking to Leena .  
  
"She dares to reject me, AGAIN!!"  
  
''She was distracted like she didnt want me "  
  
''That bich is going to pay for all the times she has rejected me "  
  
''What are you going to do Yamcha ?'' Lee asked  
  
''Where is she ?"  
  
"I think she's skating on the lake"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Ok pack up or better yet destroyed all your clothes and mine we are leaving but not before I get my revenge oh! and I want you to take all the blankets in the house every possible thing that can be used to give warmth and put them in water , get them wet "he said with an evil look on his face.  
  
"What do you mean ?"  
  
"Dont worry Leena baby , you'll see " "Get ready!"  
  
"Hai" she responded .  
  
Vegeta got up early in the morning ate his breakfast quickly and went out to the cold weather to meditate he saw a nice pine tree , sat there and in a few seconds began floting . Yamcha left for the lake . On the lake Bulma was trying to forget what happened two nights ago as she skated the huge lake , when she heard a little humming on the air ,someone was floting beside her .Suddendly a smile came to her lips because she knew that the only one that did that kind of sneak on her scare the shit out of her thing was Vegeta .  
  
"Do you really think you can scared me Ve.....she gasped "Oh Yamcha!" "Its you"  
  
"Yeah , who did you think I was ? ..... Vegeta ? "  
  
" Well yes , you know how much he loves to piss me off ." she laugh nervously.  
  
"Bulma we have to talk "  
  
"Shoot" she knew what was coming.  
  
"We 've been together for umm..... 10 years now I think I lost count , we've been through nurmerous fights but I want you to tell me something ..."  
  
"Anything Yamcha"  
  
"Have you stopped loving me Bulma?" she became extremely nervous now because it was true she stopped loving him , her heart belonged to another , to Vegeta , to her prince the one that she always dreamed of and the one she wanted to ask Sherlong for .  
  
"Yamcha what kind of question is that?"she said nervously .  
  
"Tell me Bulma! " he demanded .  
  
"HAVE YOU!! HAVE YOU STOPED LOVING ME!!! "I WANT TO KNOW NOW!! "  
  
" But Yamcha I "  
  
"Answer my question!" is very simple YES or NO!"  
  
"Yes Yamcha I.... I ... I ....do um .... love you "she stamered as tears formed on her eyes.  
  
"If you love me then why dont you give yourself to me ! " HUH? " WHY? WHY WHY???!!!"  
  
"Because I DONT LOVE YOU!! she cried.  
  
" I just dont love you anymore " I dont love you!"  
  
"Why you fucking BICH!!!!!!!!!!" he grabbed her and started shaking her violently .He nerver talked to her this way Bulma was getting scared.  
  
" I have waisted many years of my life with you ,he pushed her close to some thin ice behind her , "When I could've had any woman I wanted " "What am I to you a toy!!!" he pushed her some more just when he saw it she was one more push away from the thin ice.  
  
"What do you think I AM! Yamcha HUH?! a bank! because thats the only reason you stayed with me for my money , you still dont think I know what YOU DID TO ME!!! CHEATING with those Two WHORES!!!!".  
  
He laughed and said , "You'll pay for this , fear took over her , I'll make you pay for all the times you've rejected me .  
  
"Let me go Yamcha your hurting me!"  
  
"No more than what you have done to me babe " suddenly he pushed her and she fell on the thin ice and began to scream .  
  
" AHHHHHH!" Help me !!!" God!" Help me" Yamcha Please Help me !!" she screamed at the top of her lungs , Yamcha watching her in satisfied with the pain he caused her.Bulma noticed a figure coming their way .  
  
" Leena help mme!!!"  
  
"Why should I friend ?"MMMMMMMM! " Leena kissed Yamcha .  
  
"Everything is ready?"  
  
"Hai"  
  
"Did you took care of other thing ?"  
  
"Hai" she answered.  
  
"And Vegeta ?" he asked .  
  
"I havent seen him , maybe he's gone".  
  
" Good she'll die here , and no one will find her" Bulma gasped trying to get to safety.  
  
"Come Lee , lets fly out off here !" he said as he took Leena on his arms and blasted off . Bulma kept on screaming and paddeling hard trying to get to harder ice but couldnt , her limbs were getting numb and it was dificult to keep padeling. With all her strengh she wailed one word.  
  
"VEGEEEEEEETTTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! . ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*****************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
On the other side Vegeta's meditation was cutt off short when he felt his body shattered in pain and coldness thats when he heard her voice wailing his name . He opened his eyes getting up quickly shaking himself off the pain and cold and flew out towards the direction were Bulma's voice came .He sped up not caring for his wound and the horrible pain he felt .When Vegeta got to the lake he began scanning it for any signs of Bulma , but found nothing .Bulma was underwater beneath him , the ice had gotten hard again , she was trapped . She saw him and gave one last kick to the ice as she went uncouncious.Vegeta felt the thud beneath him , looked at the ice only to see Bulma drowing .  
  
"Woman !" No!"  
  
Vegeta punched through the ice grabbed her hand and got her on his arms shaking her to get some reaction out of her when she coughed , he felt relieved she was alive but not for long she was freezing he had to get her into warmer clothes with that he flew out to the cabin .In the cabin he placed her on his bed and went to grab some blankets .  
  
"What the fuck?'' he said upset all the blankets were wet in the middle of living room .  
  
''What is this no wood , no lights , no power ?" "Where's that fucker????!!!! He has something to do with this I know it " .  
  
"With what am I going to cover her to give her warmth?"he thought .  
  
The cabin grew colder by the minute he could see his breath now and his body began to shake lightly .He rushed to his room , Bulma was shivering furiously her lips changed their usual full of life shade of red to blue , her skin was pale white as snow .He was worried now her eyes were looking at him with fear .  
  
"Woman ....I ...I cant find anything warm to cover you with". "All the blankents , clothing , all things that could give you warmth are wet on the living room and to make matters worse theres no power.  
  
" Itttttt... wasasssasss... Yammmmmccchchchcaa... she said shivering uncontrolably.  
  
"I knew it! , that fucking asshole" he said angry.  
  
''Vegggegggeeetaa..... theressss aaaa... bbbbeeehinnddd , youuuuu.....  
  
"What woman?"  
  
bbbbblaaaa ... blannnnketttt... he looked behind him at the top of the closet and saw a blanket .  
  
Quickly grabbed it and covered Bulma .It wasant working she was shivering and mumbling things that Vegeta couldnt understand .Worried he thought of using his ki but he was too hurt , if he did it he could bleed to death , he was panting hard , shivering , he was tired , he felt weak with little strengh left almost to be declared an earthling cause his energy was drained up to the point he had the strengh of a normal human being .  
  
"I need to take her out of those wet clothes but there are none dry !!"  
  
"Why does this had to happen to me ????!  
  
"Fuckkk!!!''  
  
"Leave her to die his pride said "she's weak , if she dies now then you have nothing to worry about in the future.''  
  
"NO! help her Vegeta give her warmth dont let ler die dont ! '' his heart said  
  
"How !!! , How can I giver her warmth I cant even think straight ! she's dying on me!!"  
  
"Vveeeggggeeeetaaa ...rrrrrrr" Bulma said shaking "Yoouurrr.......rrrrrrrrrrr boobobobbbooooddyyyy waaarrrrmmmm mmmeme memee upppp wiithhh yourrrr urrrr........bbobbobbooodddddy."  
  
"Alright" , but I have to get her out of those clothes , I have to undress her !'' "She'll scream at me !" he looked at her so helpless and weak , trembling ."No matter I can take it I have for the past two years so..." He thought.  
  
"Woman..... I . ummmm I have to undress you , I'll have to do the same I'll warm you up with my body if I dont you'll die " Do you understand!" she shivered some more. "I'll take that as a yes "he said .  
  
Vegeta took her clothes off exposing every part of her glorious body ."Beautiful" he though but quickly came back to his senses and took all of his clothes off .He placed himself on top of her putting her arms on his strong neck , as he wrapped his arms around her covering them with the blanket.Bulma's face was buried on his shoulder she was whispering , mumbling words to his ear.  
  
"Nnnooo yyyaaammmchaa nonnnoonoo I....III.....dontttt..lllloovvv....ee yyou... IIII ...llllovvveee... Veeeeggggettaa'' .  
  
He heard his name and was in shocked of what he just heard , she loved him it cant be true , she's delucional. Bulma was in another world still shaking when something warm placed itself on top of her , she felt her hands being moved locking onto something but what she couldnt tell , she mumble something then suddenly felt a warm breeze on her fingers . Vegeta was blowing his breath on her fingers making her hands warm .She opened her eyes and watched Vegeta rubbing her hands and her shoulders.  
  
"Vegeta "  
  
"Shhhhhh! woman "  
  
"Its ok , I got you "  
  
"Talk to me "  
  
" Why did the weakling do this to you?" he asked trying to keep her concious at least until her temperature normalized not caring for his own that was the same as Bulma's .  
  
"Woman ! wake up! he looked at her and her eyes were only half open and were begining to shut .  
  
"Goddamn it ! Wake up! he shaked her but nothing she was too tired and sleepy . He sat up and with one quick move he pulled Bulma up to a sitting position , her head clinged back .Then he opened and arranged her legs to be at each side of him pulling her close to him holding her head, wrapping and blanket around them as he began to rock her againts him .  
  
"Woman wake up ! he said in her ear causing her to open her eyes .  
  
"Thats better ".  
  
She notice she was moving back and forth slowly .  
  
"Vegeta"  
  
"Yes? "his tone was soft .  
  
"Why am I like this ?  
  
" I have to keep you awake until you're warm ".She pulled back a little to look at his face .  
  
"Vegeta "she said still shaking a little less than before .  
  
"You are pale, your lips she touched them they're cold "  
  
"So are yours , dont worry about me woman" his voice had something in common with hers it was shaking now.  
  
"I'll kill him when I get my hands on him " he'll wish he ....was.... never .....born "his eyes were half lit . How dare ....he touch ....my ....mate" he lost conciousness his face rested on her shoulder.His grip was still tight and the rocking motion he started never ceased but got a bit slower.  
  
"Vegeta" she whispered , no response.Bulma began grinding her hips against him to make them warmer. She was still dazed and tired but began to feel heat emanating from her womanhood that urge her for more she didnt hold back grinding a little harder making her moan in delight.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*********************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vegeta was back on Vegeta-sei . He ran through the long hall and stopped at his fathers throne room .  
  
"What is this?! " .  
  
Vegeta opened the big door and saw his chibi self in front of his father and mother and Nappa.  
  
"Mother!" he gasped .  
  
"Now Vegeta ...his mother spoke "What have I told you about mating?"  
  
"I have to find a strong mate , one that holds her ground''  
  
"and her tounge" Nappa mumbled making the King smirk.  
  
"Nappa!"  
  
"Sorry your highness"  
  
"Continue dear and...  
  
." and when I do I cant let her go , I have to make her mine only if she reciprocates my atentions with the same fervor as I will".  
  
"Good your learning fast " "And How will you know the girl will be your mate?"  
  
"We'll bond mentally first "  
  
And What's that?"  
  
"My king , the prince does not need these stupid lessons of mating when , he does find the right girl he'll make her submit to his power , fuck her and thats it!" said Nappa.  
  
The king couldnt hold out the laughter but quickly stopped when he noticed the glance of fury that his mate and queen gave him.  
  
"You're an animal Nappa no wonder you havent mated yet , no saiyan female will dare come close to you because they know better to unite their lives to an animal-elite like you." The queen said .  
  
Nappa was furious but bend his head looking trobuled and almost hurt .  
  
"Now Nappa dont get sentimental , Im only joking you know as well as I do that the female that chooses you would indeed be a lucky one ,to have such a strong elite saiyan to protect her and care for her ". Nappa felt better the Queens words were soothing to his soul.  
  
"Vegeta continue , turning back her attention to her son.  
  
"Bonding is when two people are joined mentally ,they can feel eachothers toughts, calls for help, their pain, everything." the boy said.  
  
"Good , for how long lasts?"  
  
"Forever or at least one of them dies"  
  
"That'll surfice for now dear , Go now to train with Nappa but first My king , Nappa leave me and my son alone '' the two saiyan males stood shocked .  
  
"I SAID LEAVE!"the Queen shouted.Nappa looked at the King he nodded and they left .  
  
The Queen got up from her throne and walked towards Vegeta , she kneeled down and embraced her son and said  
  
"You did well my son "she kissed his forehead.  
  
" I hope you never forget what I have taught you Vegeta never forget , never "she whispered as tears came off her eyes. "One day you will be King and every desition you make afects you and your people .  
  
"Do you understand ?"  
  
"yes mother".  
  
Vegeta stood there watching his mother cry while she hugged his chibi self tighter,  
  
"Now go train" before your father suspects something I love you my son".  
  
"I love you too mother.  
  
The image was gone when Bulma appeared before him her face inches from his own.  
  
"Vegeta open yourself to me " ....Let me heal you" , Let me love you ....she whispered. He kissed her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***********************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
Everything was black again and he was alone when he heard the most weird but soothing sound of someone cooing , purring and moaning it was music to his ears.Vegeta regained his senses and was fully awake now . That wonderfull hypnotizing music he heard was being produce by Bulma. He felt her moving slow but hard more moans were coming out of her.He decided to lift his head from her shoulder making her gasped.  
  
"Oh no!" her eyes grew wider " he caught me !" she thought as she panted hard .  
  
He smelled her fear , he tried not to laugh and said making their embrace tighter their faces close enought for them to smell eachothers intoxicating breaths.  
  
"You know very well that I could kill you for that woman" he smirked.  
  
She was speechless and scared shitless.  
  
"I could kill you for stoping without me telling you that you could" ,she was confused now .  
  
"Nothing to say , well that's a new one." he said then Vegeta took her earlobe with his mouth and started nipping it and licking it then whispered "Keep going , dont stop" .  
  
Bulma was in shock , she didnt know what to do or think.  
  
"Shy arent we? he chuckled.  
  
"Maybe I should go back to sleep that might give you some courage or maybe you just forgot what you were doing right?" he said seductively on her ear sendidng shivers down her spine and back .  
  
"Dont worry I'll show you just how you were moving".  
  
Vegeta placed one of his hands on her hips and started moving her against his member , making her grind slow and hard while his other hand was grasping her chin tightly . He kissed her passionetly Bulma responded with a moan that echoed in his mouth much to Vegetas pleasure. He traveled though the wilds of her ample breasts kissing , licking , pinching making Bulma go crazy .Bulma ran her hands through his unruly hair pulling him closer to her breasts making sure that he didnt escaped.  
  
She felt his tounge making a slow long trail of wetness that began at her breasts and ended at her navel .Bulma's back was arched one hand againts the bed giving her support , the other was still working his hair. Her eyes begged him to go on further down . Vegeta went down on her smelling her lapping her inner thighs taking in all her scent memorizing every intake of air he took . She looked at him with hunger in her eyes wondering what the hell was taking him so long to just taste her.Vegeta noticed the look in her eyes and asked with a smirk on his face .  
  
"You want pleasure woman? "  
  
"Yes , oh yes my prince " his breath tingled her womanhood "Vegeta Please!" she begged.  
  
He plunged right in making her sigh blissfully .Vegeta watched as he taste her , she was moaning in delight pulling her hair , touching her breasts , scratching the sheets with her nails.It pleased him seeing her like this it was turning him on she was delicious he didnt want to stop but when sensed that she was about to lose it he stoped much to her dissapointment.She was gasping for air trying to fill her lungs.Bulma looked at him shaking but not from being cold but from the sensations he caused on her body and with a husky seductive tone she told him.  
  
"Its my turn now my prince"  
  
With her feral side taking over her senses she turned the tables and pounced on him .Like a wild cat she stared at Vegeta licking her lips and grabbing her hair panting , she gave him and evil look that worried him for a second.  
  
"Maybe I took her too far" he thought.  
  
Hummmmp!"  
  
"I can take whatever can she throw at me so let see what you got woman"  
  
"Really her voice talked in his mind we'll see about that''!.  
  
His eyes shot wide open as she took a handfull of his hair and pulled him back to making him sit up .  
  
Ughh!'' he grunted .  
  
"What too tough for you? , wait and see what I have in store for you Vegeta" she purred in his ear sending chills down his spine.  
  
Bulma kissed him and pushed him back down bending over she turned her attention to his left ear taking it on her mouth nipping it licking it .He closed his eyes this was really turning him on .Her tounge made a long path from his neck to his chest , she paused and drew her fingers along his chest.She went a little further and play with his navel slipping her tounge in and out of it and making circles around him , never losing eye contact .He was going nuts , her evil almost animal look drived him mad with pleasure , he was so impatient to see what she really had in store for him.Bulma went down further and was amazed at what she found , she chuckled as she brushed her lips over his tip , making him shiver . Vegeta groaned as she gently sucked him at first bringing her teeth along his length , making him give a loud moan for her efforts. Her gentle kisses became violent and hard as one of her hands snaked up his back finding the placed where his tail used to be.She massaged it harder making Vegeta go to the point of no return .  
  
"Woman STOPPPP!" he grunted "WOMAN!!!!!"........God STOP THIS.....UHHHGGG! STOPPPP FUCKKK ..I CANT..... STOPPPPPPP!!!!!!! he couldnt hold back any longer , letting himsefl go much to Bulma's delight .  
  
His cum was overflowing her mouth some dripped down his member Bulma licked it all up loving every single drop.Bulma raised her head and looked at one very very very horny saiyan .  
  
"What"?  
  
Vegeta smirked grabbing Bulma and flipping her over onto the bed.Then Vegeta brought his hand down to her womanhood he rubbed her a little before he gently shoved his fingers into her making her squeal.They went in and out of her in a small rhythm.Vegeta felt her getting wet and stopped bringing his finger to his lips licking her hony off them.She was panting extreamely heavily , she felt like she was about to explote .He possitoned himself between her speading her legs wide with his legs.He rubbed his manhood against her.  
  
"MMMM!! yess....Oh God!" she groaned urging him to keep going.Vegeta slowly slid in knowing that he had to be gentle he knew she was untouched , he knew that Yamcha never made her his.When he was about to reach her barrier he looked at her and said  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this woman"  
  
"Yes Vegeta , I've made my desition I want you to be the only one".  
  
Vegeta kissed her and broke her barrier making Bulma cry in pain .  
  
"Are you alright! Have I hurt you ?"  
  
"No you have not wait for a few seconds it'll go away" he kissed her and cleaned her tears with his thumb.  
  
Five minutes passed Bulma nodded that he could continue and he did moving in a slow pace to see how much she could take graduating his pace it became long and hard then fast and wild.Bulma was in another world her moans soon changed into screams off pleasure , her hands placed on his back tracing red lines that made Vegeta even more wilder.At first he grunted and let out one or two moans but now he was in ecstasy , he was lone gone , he lost his self control moaning as loud as her or even more as he felt he inner walls squeeze his member sending waves of pleasure through out his whole body.Bulma felt like she was about to explote she couldnt take it any more but Vegeta wanted more and she wasant going to dissapoint him so she tried with all her strengh to hold her climax.  
  
Vegeta got out of her and turned her on her belly caresing her back with his calloused hands he extended her arms entangling his hands with hers .He lied on top of her dropping his weight making it so that she did not escape and enter her again from behind this caused Bulma to jerk her body up screaming in pain .At that moment Vegeta whose head was closed to her neck sank his teeth on her flesh marking her , making her his own.Bulma jerked her body once again screaming in pain and pleasure at the same time. He forced her down and began to give deep hard thrusts making her go over the edge of insanity as pleasure wave after pleasure wave came crashing on her , she released screaming his name.He followed as he too couldnt take it and came roaring her name into the night.Vegeta rolled off Bulma and pulled her close to him .Moving away the bangs of hair from her face he softly kissed her and whispered.  
  
"Your mine now" "I love you Bulma".  
  
In an instant Vegeta felt a sharp pain at the base of his shoulder giving a loud groan soon the pain was realived by Bulma's tounge that was lapping the blood that came out of his wound .  
  
"Now you are mine too , forever... I love you Vegeta ....I always have and I always will...... not even death can take the love I feel for you"  
  
.She whispered before going to sleep.  
  
"Nore mine my love , nore mine".  
  
He kissed her forehead realizing that deep beneath the snow that surrounded his cold heart there was still something warm .....love .With that he held her in a close embrace protecting his mate giving her warmth , giving her his heart.  
  
The End  
  
Please send feedback i wanna know if you guys liked it write me at nsbvegetadbz@aol.com or at shannongrease2_@hotmail.com. THANK U! and HEY ITS my first fic so be gentle ! 


End file.
